Unbelievable
by Fisher's Memories
Summary: Another magical world, New and old characters. following the fourth book into Harry's fifth year
1. Introduction

Unbelievable

Unbelievable

Disclaimer: This story is based on the works of JK Rowling, no infringment is intended.

I do own the following- Diana Déessedestirée, Korona Rechien, 

Aeolus Cieloplaneador, any other characters you don't recognize, and the plot.

****

Chapter One

A warm fog surrounded the slender figure that navigated through it with ease, dodging trees and thick shrubbery that one who didn't know where they were going would have surely stumbled into. The forest floor sloped down steadily, until it reached a valley that cleared of the mist so quickly it made the figure pause a moment before continuing.

The undergrowth of the valley floor was thick and lush, a narrow smooth trail wound its way into the tall pines. The figure followed with ease, low hanging branches seeming to move aside as it passed by. It did not seem to notice another shadowing its movements beyond the path, noiselessly. Not until it crept up behind the person and grabbed them roughly by the arms. 

"Korona." The attacker breathed, and released the girl.

"Ouch." Korona muttered and turned. An elf maiden, so slight of build that she could easily hide behind a slim tree. Her golden eyes flared along with her surprise as she smiled sadly at the human girl who now was rubbing her arms.

"What?" Korona asked, glancing at her friend who was staring intently at her, studying almost carefully.

"You came through the gate?" the elf asked.

"Of course."

"Did you not see?"

"See what?" Korona asked, very confused. The elf girl sighed in frustration and nodded back at the foggy part of the forest.

"We must talk." 

***

A fifteen year old, scrawny, green eyed, wild black haired boy leaned carefully against the trunk of the tree in his aunt and uncles backyard. Almost a habit, he reached up and brushed his lightening shaped scar as he felt a slight twing of pain. He grimaced, and closed his eyes. Ever since Lord Voldemort came back into power those slight pains had started. Nothing like what had happened back in the Triwizard Tournament. 

Harry's eyes snapped open and looked down at his feet. Cedric. 

__

It wasn't your fault. He repeated those words over and over in his mind, his gaze unblinking at his sneakered feet.

"Harry!" Aunt Petunia's voice screeched, breaking his meditation. "Get in, hurry."

Harry pushed off from the tree and trudged slowly back into the house, eyes downcast, face slightly grey.

"Yes?" Harry muttered entering the kitchen.

"Dudley's going to have one of his friends for the rest of the summer, I want you to...contact your little friend from your school." Petunia's voice said, the sounds of pans being jumbled about indicating she was digging through the pantry.

"Alright." Harry said, brightening at the thought of leaving the Dursley's a month early. Without waiting for Petunia's reply, Harry tore out of the kitchen and up to his room, shoving passed a skulky looking Dudley on the stairs. Aunt Petunia was still enforcing the Smeltings diet, and as far as Harry could tell, it hadn't helped much.

Grabbing a clean piece of parchment from his trunk and his eagle feathered quill, Harry made his way to the desk, opening Hedwigs cage before settling down.

**__**

Ron,

The muggles are asking if I could stay with you 

until the end of the summer! Dudley's having one 

of his 'friends' staying with him and they don't want 

me to be around. 

I'm not sure when I have to leave, but if I can stay,

I'll come as soon as possible! Let me know!

****

Harry

Hedwig blinked sleepily as Harry reached in and tied the letter to her leg.

"Hurry back." Harry called after her as she took off into the afternoon.


	2. The story

Chapter Two  
  
  
A run down, dull silver gate creaked on its hinges pathetically as they approached. The way beyond, the portal, was of a mercury-water like substance, it was constantly moving, like a wind was blowing across the surface, although the air itself was still. Blurry shapes and colors came in and out of focus, never making the seer sure of what they were seeing.  
"The gate." Korona breathed. Her elf friend moved toward it, gloved hand reaching out at the watery substance.  
"Its happening again." the elf said, her melodic voice strained with worry.  
"Again." Korona repeated.   
"You say you are a wizard Kori." the elf said, drawing her hand back toward herself. "Yet you know so little of your world."  
"This is my world." Korona said.  
The elf turned about quickly, her green cloak billowing out behind her as she took a step toward Kori. Something in her eyes changed, but it passed to quickly for Kori to read.  
"This isn't your world." the elf said.  
"It is, I chose it to be my world."  
"Who gave you the right to choose?"   
"Who gave you?" Kori shot back. A wry grin crossed the elfs pretty features.  
"You are a human." the elf said slowly, moving closer to Kori. "Yet you deny your human brethen, even your magic folk you deny, and they are more like yourself."  
"I-I don't want to be a part of them, they seem so..." Kori trailed off, unable to find the words she felt.   
"Did you ever think it was you who is different. It is yourself you deny, not your kind?" the elf asked slyly.  
Kori narrowed her cerulean eyes at those words. "They aren't as magical." she said.  
"And I am?" the elf asked amused.  
"You are their better."  
"Am I?"  
"You are more practical, you live your life to survive, not to gain power." Kori continued. Not a hint of emotion was on the elf's face would show what she was thinking, so she continued, "they are blind."  
"Not all," the elf said, she reached out and handed Kori an amulet.  
"What is this?" Kori asked, taking it.  
"Quit asking questions." the elf said calmly, she motioned to the ground. "Sit."  
Kori did, and the elf sat across from her, two paces away. They sat there a long moment, studying each other. Kori looked to the grass as she met those probing eyes, those wisened and expirenced eyes that could read any persons thoughts.  
"You are sixteen now, Korona?" the elf asked softly.  
"I just turned it last week." Kori answered.  
"Just a year ago, I met you then."  
"Yes. I remember."  
"You learned much."  
"Yes." Kori nodded. She looked up at those golden eyes, the familiar questioning in them. "I know what you want to know."  
"Then tell me." the elf said.  
  
  
'I don't remember my parents names.  
For my entire childhood I was raised by my grandparents, living the life my mother and father had lived on the outskirts of Greece and Bulgaria, as outcasts of the strict society, as gypsies. When I was old enough to talk, my grandparents began to teach me magic. Not the magic that you are teached at those schools, but old gypsy magic. Gypsy magic isn't as...magical as a witches or wizards. Its more simple, not as complexe and it does not take as long to learn. Wizard magic is more efficient and can give you luxeries and essentials. Gypsy magic is no more than the essentials.  
On my tenth birthday I recieved a letter from a magical school called Olympus School of Magic. I showed my grandparents, who abrubltly took the paper and shooed me out into the fields to watch over the horses. The talked for a long time until, finally, my grandmother came over and sat besides me at the edge of the pasture. She explained to me about my fathers wizard past, and how he met my mother. My mother was a gypsy, my father a wizard, and I was half wizard and half gypsy. My grandfather didn't want me to learn 'that kind of magic' but let in to my grandmothers urging.  
I attended Olympus School of Magic for four years of my life, until my grandfather abrubtly took me out of the school so he could spend his last years with me. He died two months after I left the school.  
Grandmother couldn't stay in Greece anymore. She packed me and our few belongings up and began to travel north. In Poland, we stayed for a month, my grandmother told me later on our boat to the British Isles, that grandfather had taken her to Poland for three years after their marriage. The memories drove her away.  
By the time we arrived to England, my birthday had come and gone. We began our life outside London, the country life is not so much different than the nomadic life I lived in Greece. As I explored the forests around my house I found what looked like a mirror hovering in front of a large oak tree. At first I thought someone had nailed a mirror up onto the tree, until I saw that the water reached all the way into the trunk. So, I touched the surface, and stumbled into your world. And I met Aeolus.' 


	3. Somethings Not Right

A/N at end of chapter

A/N at end of chapter

****

Chapter Three

Harry spent the rest of the day in his room, waiting for Hedwig's return. She still hadn't came back when Mrs. Dursley called Harry down for dinner.

Mr. Dursley and Dudley were already seated at the table, looking miserably down at their dinner, a bowl of mixed chilled fruit. Petunia slid his much smaller bowl to him as she sat down, and peered at him coldly.

"Well, what did your...friend say?" she snapped.

"I don't know." Harry shrugged, he took a bite to lengthen the conversation. "I didn't get my answer yet."

"Do they think we have all summer?" Petunia snorted. Her voice softened as she turned to Dudley. "Eat your dinner dear." 

"This isn't enough." Dudley grumbled, but he poked at the fruit with his fork.

"Eat what your mother made boy." Mr. Dursley said, looking up from his own.

Harry, however, was no longer listening to the conversation. He glanced out the kitchen window, hoping for a glance of Hedwig. Only the street in the fading light met his eyes, the sky was clear, except for the occasional star.

"May I be excused." Harry asked suddenly. Petunia looked shrewdly at his bowl, which was half finished.

"Go." Mr. Dursley said before Petunia. Petunia glanced at her husband with a look of disbelief and anger. Mr. Dursley wasn't looking at her though, he focused on his dinner and seemed to be ignoring the precense of others.

Harry didn't question, he left the Dursley's in their kitchens and headed back up to his room. Hedwig still hadn't come back.

***

"It's been fifteen years since I've been back in the human world." the elf said, as she watched Korona approach the portal. 

Kori paused and glanced back at her friend. She had told her the story that no one else had ever heard. The story of her life, how she abandoned her human world, her blood history.* 

"Why so long?"

The elf didn't answer, just simply looked passed her to the portal. Kori almost smiled, Diana was so complex it was hard to understand her.

"Come back tomorrow." Diana said finally.

"I will."

"You will miss your train."

"I know."

"You will miss the beginning of the term." Diana said, eyes still on the portal.

"I really don't want to go." Kori sighed.

"You will. I will take you." Diana said, her eyes turning to Kori's.

Kori grinned, and said as she moved through the portal, "Till tomorrow." 

***

Harry woke up in the middle of the night to the soft sound of tapping on his closed window. Hedwig waited calmly as Harry tore across the room and opened the window. She hooted with annoyance as he practically pulled off her leg as he yanked off the letter attached.

"Sorry girl." Harry said apologetically, as he carried her to her cage. She ruffled her feathers and stepped lightly into the cage, heading for the water bowl.

Harry unrolled the letter, there was Ron's familiar scrawl, only it seemed more sloppy then usual. It read:

_Harry,  
_

Something important has happened, and I had to leave

the Burrow to a safe place. I can't tell you now in case 

this letter is intercepted, but I will be sure to talk to you 

at Hogwarts. Hermione is with me, and I've spoken to 

Proffessor Dumbledore about your summer vacations 

with us. He will let me know what I can do so you can 

stay with me this summer. See you at Hogwarts.

**Ron**

Harry re-read the letter a few more times to be sure he understood it. With a frustrated cry he let the letter drop from his hands. Something had happened to Ron and Hermione so they had to go into hiding.

Voldemort.

Another low groan escaped his lips and he shuffled back to his bed. Again Cedric's death came to his mind, but his worries for his friends pushed them away. A sharp pang of pain crossed his foreward. Harry's cold hands shot up and pressed against the pain. It was different from the ones he'd been having over the summer, more painful.

Worry creased his features as he lay back on his bed, hand still pressed against the scar, as the pain faded. It wasn't as serious as when Voldemort would curse someone, but whatever it was had been serious enough to cause such a feeling.

He glanced back at Hedwigs cage, her head was tucked under her wing and he could see her breathing lightly. _She must have had a hard journey to get so tired,_ Harry thought. He crawled under his blankets and shut his eyes. He would let her rest, and try and reach Ron again tomorrow.

"Harry!" a voice interrupted his sleep.

"What?" Harry croaked, he coughed slightly. His mouth was was dry, and his lips felt chapped as he ran his tongue across them.

"Get up you lazy boy, breakfast is ready." the voice called again. 

_Oh, Aunt Petunia_, Harry thought. He sat up slowly and put on his glasses. His head hurt, and he still felt very tired. Hedwig was still asleep, unbothered by Petunia's calls. Harry's eyes looked down to the floor as he remembered the letter, it still rested where it had fallen. 

Harry left his bed and moved to the letter, picking it up carefully and setting it in his school trunk. He didn't want Petunia to find it, and she wouldn't touch his trunk. Harry started out of his bedroom door, thoughts racing as he thought over last night. His hand unconsciously reached up and brushed his scar. He hadn't felt any pain, at least none serious enough to wake him or to notice. Maybe it was nothing, Harry inwardly hoped, but he knew he was wrong.

Harry stepped into the bright kitchen, squinting in the bright morning light. Dudley wasn't at the table, but Mr. and Mrs. Dursley were. Mr. Dursley was buried in the morning paper, and as usual, ignored Harry as he entered the room. Petunia, however, watched him with her sharp eyes as he moved over and sat at his seat.

"Why aren't you dressed?" Aunt Petunia snapped.

"I forgot to." Harry said, looking down at himself. He was still in his pajama's, and truthfully he'd forgotten to change.

"Well get back up there and change then." Petunia said.

Harry stood with a heavy sigh and turned to go back up to his room. The sound of paper being moved quickly made him pause and look back. Uncle Vernon was watching Harry go.

"Sit back down." Uncle Vernon said.

"But-" Harry started.

"Sit." Vernon said in a low, menacing tone. "Finish your breakfast."

"Vernon." Petunia cried, turning to him. Mr. Dursley just glared at her, making her look back down at her food and he continued reading his paper.

Harry shoveled his oatmeal into his mouth as fast as he could. When he was finished, he exited the kitchen quickly and went up to his room to change. Something weird was going on. Uncle Vernon had never really stuck up for him like that, unless he was threatened. Harry sat at his desk, and picked up his quill. He sat there a long moment, then set it down. He didn't know who to write to or what he would write.

Something didn't feel right.

A/N: You saw this * back when Korona was saying about her blood history and such. You will see these more often throughout

the story. There are bits of information that would not be able to be described in the story with out it sounding weird. So I'll continue 

*- Korona only told you part of her history, if I told you her entire story it would be the story itself, so you only got the part that

would be going into this particular story.

That's what they'll be like. So far I hope anyone and everyone who is reading this like the story. As I said before, beginnings are my weakest point, but I get better. Thank you all who reviewed and Kori, I love you too. Please review!

Trin


	4. Curiousness

A/N at end of chapter

A/N at end of chapter

****

Chapter Four

__

To the parents or guardians of Harry Potter :

Due to certain events that have occured only over

the two month period of our summer break, this 

letter will explain our actions to prevent any accidents.

A train will arrive at King's Cross station at platform 

9 3/4 at twelve o'clock pm tomorrow to take your child

to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We 

apologize for any inconvenience this may cause.

Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

"Go get ready." Uncle Vernon grumbled after Harry finished reading the letter. Harry folded the letter and tucked it into the back pocket of his overlarge jeans and turned to the stairway. The sound of the front door closing made him look back quickly 

to see Mr. Dursley's slick hair dissapearing down the front walk.

Harry frowned, really concerned on what was happening. This was to strange, to abnormal for the Dursley's. After he had gone downstairs from breakfast, he heard Mr. and Mrs. Dursley arguing in the kitchen. He didn't get to hear anything, though, because it ended abruptly when Mr. Dursley yelled something. Aunt Petunia had kept quiet around Harry after the argument, and rarely complained about anything he did wrong at all.

As he gathered his school things in his room, his mind wandered back to Ron. According to the letter, Ron and Hermione should be back in the school. His heart lightened at the thought, they'd be safe there with Albus Dumbledore watching over them. As he locked up his belongings he remembered the train ride. He'd be alone on the train. 

"Ugh, Hedwig, things seem to be going wrong in a right way." Harry moaned sitting down on his trunk. Hedwig didn't answer, just stretched out her neck and peered at Harry in her simple way. 

Harry glanced around his near bare room. Practically everything he owned (which wasn't much) was packed in his trunk, except for what he just noticed, was the parchment and quill he'd left out earlier that morning. 

He approached it, meaning to take them and pack them with the rest of his things, but paused at a sudden thought. It had been a long while since he'd sent a letter to Sirius.

"Up to a delivery?" he said to Hedwig and sat down at his desk. Writing a quick note on the peculiarity of being called into school so early and asked if he knew much about it, and ending on Ron and Hermione's situation and his own. Hedwig literally jumped out of her cage and extended her leg eagerly as Harry approached. Harry grinned and tied the letter to her leg, she perched on his arm for a moment, gave a gentle nip at his hand, then soared out of his open bedroom window. Harry watched her slowly dissapear into the distance and with shaking hands, closed the window.

***

"That makes four." another melodic voice(yet slightly deeper) came from behind Diana.   
Diana didn't turn, she continued facing the portal where Korona had just slipped through.

"She doesn't know much." Diana said.

"Ah, as you said of the others." the voice said again, a humorous tone to it. 

__

"Any word on Clio?" Diana asked.

"You switch the point so quickly, Diana, but no, there is no word."

"She has gone to him." Diana sighed, closing her eyes.

"There is a chance she hasn't." the voice said, close to her now.   
Diana turned and faced the speaker. He was no more diminutive as she was, perhaps a few inches taller, his angular features perfectly sculpted and his hair a rich brown seemed to shine even in the dim light; his eyes a deep sapphire blue, bright with childlike innocense, yet deep with wisdom.

_She has_, Diana thought, but did not say those words. She looked back at the portal, the surface of it still chaotic. "What else would explain such a disturbance."

Now it was the others turn to sit and think a moment. His face turned serious as he studied the portal.

"There is always a chance." He repeated, this time his voice much lower, and the confidence.

"You know better than to rely on chance." Diana said scathingly.

"I do." He said again amusement reaching his voice again. He chuckled and added, "Since when do you or myself follow the rules, Diana?"

"Never." Diana finally managed a laugh. She looked back at him, a crooked grin on her face. "Why did you come looking for me Aeolus?"

Aeolus looked back to the misty forest cautiously. "The council is beginning to reconsider the alliance." He said in a low voice.

"What?" Diana cried, she lowered her voice when he narrowed his eyes. "How'd you find this out?"

A wide grin broke out across Aeolus' sunkissed face, "I overheard some of them talking."

"Ah, overheard." Diana snorted.

"I called a meeting that should be starting soon. We can bring it out in the open there." Aeolus said.

"Let's hurry then, they can't break the alliance now." Diana said grimly, and without a sound, the two elves dissapeared into the forest.

**Thanks for all of the reviews, I was really pleased! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I have a lot of school work I'm working on so forgive me if this is going slow. If the reviews keep up, I might go faster, hint hint, :-p so review review!**


	5. Merlin

A/N at end of chapter ****

A/N at end of chapter

****

Chapter Five

His things were packed; his trunk was near the door ready to go, Hedwigs cage tied securely to the top. Hedwig was still delivering the letter to Sirius, but he expected her to arrive before tomorrow afternoon. Harry sat down at the edge of his bed brow furrowed as he thought. Something wasn't right. He could feel it, every sense was screaming alarm, but he didn't know what to be fearful of. 

Harry became unusually aware of how big his room seemed with everything packed away. Nervously, he stood and walked towards the window. The sun was still shining; it would be a long wait until nighttime. Harry spun on his heel and walked toward his bed, paused in front of it, and turned to the door.

__

What is wrong! He yelled in his head. That nagging feeling wouldn't leave, it was wearing on his nerves. Unable to stand the pressing feeling of his room, Harry opened his door and headed toward the staircase. Voices made him pause.

He could hear Mr. and Mrs. Dursley talking in hushed voices. Harry crept toward the stairs, peering down them hoping to hear some of their conversation. His eyes widened when he saw a third person in front of them.

A man in black robes, hands clasped behind his back, and a hood covering his features.

***

The woodland floor was littered with dried needles from pines. Kori inhaled deeply as she followed the worn path to the gate, her hands brushing against the rough bark of the trees as she passed. She loved the wilderness, the simplicity of the surroundings and the simple way of life to live in it. She still lived in the cottage her and her grandmother had moved into a year before, after her grandmother left she had no where else to go. 

Kori looked up as she neared the portal, noticing that the surface was in disarray. She approached it slowly, studying the form of it, the way it looked so much like a sea in the middle of a storm. A few feet away she stopped, watching closely as shapes appeared and disappeared to quickly to figure out what they were. Kori mentally shrugged and looked up to check the place of the sun. She was going to be a bit late in meeting Diana.

"Korona." A voice stated evenly.   
Startled, Kori looked back to the portal to see the familiar angular face of Diana.

"I was suppose to meet you." Kori said, but Diana took no notice of it. The elf stepped away from the gate her golden eyes wide as she looked around her.

* "_Domitai_," Diana breathed; Kori's eyebrows raised.

"Come again?" Kori asked.

"My language." Diana said, finally looking at her.

"What does that mean?" Kori asked. 

"Beautiful." Diana answered with a quick smile.

"Oh, yes, it's been a while since you've been in the mortal realm."

"Yes."

"Yea, well, why are you..um...here?"

"Hmm?" Diana asked, her eyes again wandering around the surrounding forest.

"Why did you come here? I thought I was suppose to go to you." Kori explained.

"I have to get you to school." Diana smiled. Kori gave her a dumbstruck look.

"I could have just gone!" Kori exclaimed. Diana laughed.

"Could you have talked to me on your way to school?" Diana asked, but turned and moved back through the portal. Kori remained standing in her spot, unsure of whether to follow or stay put. She didn't wait long, though, because Diana reappeared two white horses following and a beautiful blue gray

hawk perched on her gloved fist.

** "This is Merlin," Diana said, approaching Kori.

"Oh." was all Kori was able to manage as she gazed at the bird admiringly.

"Remember that pendant I gave you?" Diana asked, handing Kori a leather pouch.

"Yes, I have it." Kori said, pulling it out from under her shirt, she glanced at it, it was made of silver, cut with perfect design of a hawk in midflight.

"Merlin is connected to that pendant. You can call him from anywhere using that," Diana explained. She nodded at the Merlin hawk on her fist. "And in time you as well as others will be able to speak to him."

"Speak to him?" Kori asked, her face screwing up in disbelief.

Diana smirked. She raised her fist above her head and Merlin took off, landing on the branch of a tree near the clearing.

"What do you mean speak to him?" Kori repeated. Diana turned to the white horses, which stood patiently behind her.

"These are horses from my realm." Diana said, ignoring Kori's question. "They are faster than your horses, with quite a bit of magic in them. I thought you'd like to ride one."

"You sure can turn the topic of a conversation," Kori snorted but slowly approached the horses. "They are beautiful."

"We must go." Diana said, and grabbed the base of the mane of one, with a quick movement, swung herself onto the horse. Kori stood numbly by her horse, staring up at Diana, who now looked down at her. "Go on, get up on it."

"I've never ridden a horse before." Kori stammered.

"It's not hard, you will learn as you ride. The first part to learning is to mount the horse." Diana said amused.

"It won't...hurt me?" Kori asked. At those words, her horse whinnied softly which could have passed as a chuckle, and slowly knelt down.

"She's deciding to help you out." Diana chuckled and winked.

Kori seated her self as best she could and clung to the horse's mane as it stood.

"Are you ready?" she heard Diana's voice ask. She couldn't see her since her face was buried in the horse's neck.

"Yes." came Kori's muffled groan. She felt her body lurch as they began to move. Kori only gritted her teeth and closed her eyes more tightly.

***

Harry skittered backwards away from the staircase, bumping into the wall behind him. The trio downstairs didn't hear, and continued in their hushed voices. 

"A death eater." Harry breathed. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back on the wall. _Calm down_, he thought to himself.

"He should be upstairs in his room." Mr. Dursley's voice rang out.

A/N: this chapter took a while because I just finished a report so I could concentrate on the other chapters. I got crap for reviews, shame on you! Heh, well review peeps, make my day.

*- Domitai is the elvish word for beautiful. You guys don't know the language so when it is spoken it will be translated in the A/N.

**- Merlin is the hawk described in story. Merlin is the breed of the Merlin Falcon so the name Merlin fits, cool eh? Oh and yes hawks and

Falcons are similar so sometimes he might be described as falcon or hawk.


	6. Betrayal and the Stranger

A/N at end of chapter ****

A/N at end of chapter

****

Chapter Six

Harry's eyes snapped open at his words. He drew a deep breath and moved down the hall toward his room. His mind raced furiously as he tried to think of the best defense of what to do. The voices were getting closer, and he could hear footsteps climbing the stairs. 

Harry made for the doorway to his room, but remembering that they expected him to be in there continued down the hall to his aunt and uncles room. Just as he quietly shut the door to their room he heard their footsteps down the hall. Harry turned and looked quickly around the room. He'd never been in the Dursley's bedroom before, so he didn't know where anything led.

A pair of old looking drapes hung beside the bed, a sliding glass door leading to a balcony, caught his eye. 

"He's not in here!" He heard an unfamiliar voice yell. Panic gripped Harry's heart and lent him speed as he moved to the glass doors. Cold sweat beaded his brown and his upper lip.

Murmuring voices were closing in on him.

He stepped out onto the balcony, looking over the low wall of it to the drop to the ground. _Oh God_, Harry thought as he pushed himself up onto the wall.

"Check the rooms." the voice called.

Harry closed his eyes, bent his knees, and jumped. 

***

"So why have you never been to this world in so long?" Kori called. 

"I can't tell you." Diana called back. She signaled her horse and Kori's to slow to a trot, and turned her head to study the human girl. Kori wasn't looking at her elven friend at the moment. Her eyes were on her hands, which gripped the mane of the horse so hard that her knuckles were white. "Loosen your grip, find your balance in your legs."

"Let go?" Kori exclaimed, but did as she told. She nearly toppled forward but caught her balance.

"Don't go against her stride, move with it." Diana instructed, watching intently as Kori again let her hands free. She wobbled slightly in her seat, but this time remained balanced, her hands free. "Good." Diana congratulated, smiling.

***

The drop seemed awfully long. Harry had shut his eyes as he leapt from the balcony, the rushing of the air around him whipping his already untidy hair against his face painfully. _I should've hit the ground by now_, Harry thought. With a shuddering breath he opened his eyes. 

Indeed, he was falling, but very slowly. Harry had absolutely no idea what would cause him to move so slowly. As his feet touched the ground, a loud shout came from above. At the noise, Harry dove under the balcony, out of the vision of whoever saw him.

"_Stupefy_!" a man's voice roared, but the curse missed, hitting the ground harmlessly. Harry heard the man curse. "He's outside, go get him. GO!"

_What now Harry_, he thought, he looked around desperately for a place to run or hide. Someone grabbed his arm.

Instinctively, Harry reached for his wand, but (cursing to himself as he realized) he had packed it away with the rest of his school things. Which just happened to be in the house full of a bunch of death eaters after him. 

"Let's go." the person who grabbed him said, dragging him around to the back of the house. Harry couldn't see the man; his cloak, which was pulled up, covered his head. They were heading toward the shrubs that separated the neighbor's house from theirs. Harry didn't say anything, not understanding what was about to happen.

To his surprise, the man raised his hand, and gestured to the right. At that, the shrubbery opened its branches, creating a little opening for them to pass through. Harry was pulled through this, and with another gesture, the shrubs moved back to their regular position. 

They went through three other people's backyard before Harry stopped dead in his tracks.

"Who are you?" Harry asked.

"Does this look like the time to be asking questions?" the mans voice said harshly. 

"Where are we going?"

"It doesn't matter, as long as we get away." the voice said again, the persons back still facing Harry. "Just follow me."

***

"Why can't you tell me?" Kori asked after she got the hang of riding bareback.

"I can't now." Diana said.

"I thought we were friends." Kori said a hurt look crossing her face. Diana looked at her sharply. 

"I cannot give you all my secrets Korona. Yes, you are my friend, there are things you aren't allowed to know about me." Diana explained.

"That's rather silly." Kori huffed, and muttered to herself, "I told you about myself."

Diana's sharp hearing caught the mutter, and she smiled sympathetically.

"If you really want to know about me, ask questions. I'll answer those I can." she offered. Kori frowned as she thought; she'd never really asked Diana questions before. She'd had only learned what Diana had taught her, and most of the questions were asked by the elf.

"Tell me about your family." Kori asked, _family is a good way to start_, she thought confidently. Her confidence faded though when what looked like a pained expression crossed Diana's face. "What is it?" she asked worriedly.

"I had a mother, father, and an older sister once." Diana said after a moment.

"What happened to them?"

"My mother died in 1864. She had gone to the America's to support the Union during the humans Civil War. I believe she was killed when General Grant tried to take Petersburg." Diana said. "She wasn't that old nearing her 300th century."

"I'm sorry." Kori said, looking sadly at her friend. Diana waved her hand, dismissing the apology.

"My father was killed in 1978, and my sister died around the same time." Diana continued. "Our survival with such casualties* were slim soon after, but we made it."

"So you withdrew from our world to protect your people?" Kori asked.

Diana smiled and shook her head. "Something like that." she said.

"Where is this taking us?" Kori asked nodding at the path. 

"Here." Diana said and nodded ahead of the path. Kori looked ahead, she was at her school. "We're before the others as well." she heard Diana chuckle.

"I hope you realize that I don't have anything for this stupid school." Kori grumbled her expression sour as she stared at the castle.

"Its been arranged." Diana reassured. She dismounted from the horse, which turned and began its way back into the forest. Kori slid down her horse and watched hers follow the other, slowly disappearing into the shadow bound forest.

A/N:

~~WEEE!~~ took a while for this ja? Well…

*- there were other casualties that weren't mentioned.

Well I want more reviews! More I tell you! I'll be waiting, *taps foot impatiently*


	7. School

A/N at end of chapter ****

A/N at end of chapter

****

Chapter Seven

When they reached woods, they the man didn't stop, Harry struggling to keep up with the nimble footed stranger. Eventually they ran into a path, where the person stopped.

"We will rest a moment." the person said, and turned. Harry frowned as he saw the cowl of the cloak hanging low blocking the persons profile. A chuckle emitted from the person as it leaned against the tree near the path.

"So." Harry started. "Who are you."

"A friend." the person answered. 

"Your name?" 

"The question is," the person said, "who are you?"

Harry stared hard at the hidden face, no sure whether the person really didn't know whom he was.

"Harry Potter." he answered finally. A long pause.

"I recognize the name," the person said. "I just do not remember from where."

"I-" Harry started, then stopped. He didn't know what to say to this person at all, he wasn't sure if he should answer. 

"Rested up then?" the figure, asked, Harry didn't reply, but the person continued anyway. " Good lets move along." The figure pushed himself to his feet.

The pair continued along the path for a long time, the sun slowly sinking under the treeline. It was getting harder and harder to see the path, and the air was getting colder. 

"Can you see back there, Harry Potter?" the man asked.

"Not well." Harry answered.

"Hang onto the back of my cloak, don't worry, we're almost there."

Harry did, and followed as best he could. He tripped often on stones or tree roots on the path, but whoever was leading him continued on, unbothered by Harry's clumsiness. They continued walking well into the night, always a constant pace, Harry gripping the cloak for guidance and support. 

"Wake up, Harry." a voice called pleasantly. Harry opened his eyes, everything was blurry and he was still slightly disoriented from sleep. "You fell asleep." 

"Where am I?" Harry slurred fixing his glasses that had slipped to the side.

"You are near somewhere safe," the voice answered. "Just follow the path, you'll get where you need to be."

"What about you?" Harry asked looking up. The owner of the voice wasn't in sight. Harry stood and turned in a full circle peering intently in the shady areas. No one was around. 'Follow the path.' Harry recalled, and with one last look behind him, began to follow the winding path.

The path was actually very hard to see. He had no idea how the man who had led him here had actually followed it. But he did his best, only stumbling twice before he cleared from the trees totally. Harry looked up from the ground and a wide smile spread across his face. He was at Hogwarts.

***

"I just really don't like this type of magic, Diana." Kori whined as they made their way across the manicured lawn to the large double front doors. 

"It isn't as bad as you think." Diana scolded, pausing in front of the heavy doors. "You've already taken four years of school, just two more and you will be done."

"I already know everything!" Kori cried. "We only had five years of school back in Olympus, this one has seven."

"Hush," Diana said firmly. The slender woman faced the doors, ones she couldn't possibly open by herself. She raised both of her hands and moved them slowly to the sides, as she did this, the doors opened.

"Why didn't you teach me something like that?" Kori grumbled.

"I will when you finish school." Diana offered.

***

Harry jogged up toward the doors of the school, hoping someone was there so he wouldn't be left outside. He slowed to a walk when he saw two forms approach the doors. He opened his mouth to call out to them, but nothing came out when he saw one raise their hands. The doors creaked open as they drew them outward to their sides. Harry moved closer, he could hear the companion complaining about being taught something. The one who opened the doors reply was too soft for him to catch.

Hey jogged up toward them as they entered the castle, talking in hushed voices. They seemed to be moving toward the Great Hall but one paused. Harry looked passed them and saw a form hurrying toward the pair. He recognized the hair-do as the person approached.

"Diana?" Professor McGonagall's voice called, her features coming into view as she neared them. Her eyes were tired, but a smile was on her face.

"Hello Minerva." the cloaked one replied.

"Why are you back? Has something happen- Oh, Potter, I didn't see you." Professor McGonagall said. She looked behind him like she expected someone. "Why are you here so early? Did you take the train?"

"Er, no. See something strange has happened and well- is Professor Dumbledore around?" Harry asked.

"He's in his office, I will take you up there, I'd like to hear what has happened. Diana would you mind waiting in the Hall?" Professor McGonagall asked looking back at her.

"Of course not. Please let me know when I may see Albus, Minerva." Diana said, she turned slightly, Harry unable to see her features, and he blushed slightly. He had been following them without them knowing. The other girl beside Diana glanced back, and Harry stared hard at her face. She had auburn hair that hung almost to her waist, and her eyes were a deep blue. The girl named Diana, took the auburn haired girls arm and led her firmly to the Great Hall.

McGonagall watched tensely as they departed, she started suddenly and looked back at Harry blankly. "Oh, yes, to Dumbledore's office. Come along now Harry." Professor McGonagall said softly.

A/N:

Well! More reviews! Until I get more no posting, nadda!


	8. Injured

A/N: at least some are trying :-p again check out this RPG site, everyone! We're getting lonely since ours went down, so now we're heading to this one. Hope to see you there! http://www.expage.com/cigamacademy  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
  
  
"Oh, its Merlin!" Kori cried, and Merlin did soar into the room at the call. He circled overhead of them, and didn't come down to Diana's offered arm.  
"Open the bag I gave you and get out your glove." Diana said after a moment.  
Kori did, and pulled out a black leather glove that went up to about her elbow. She slipped it on and imitating Diana, stretched out her arm. Merlin floated gracefully down and landed on the glove.  
"He's rather light." Kori said stroking the hawks neck. Diana merely smiled.  
I ran along a memory, Merlin's voice said telepathically to Diana, who glanced at Kori to see if she'd heard.  
She cannot hear still, Diana 'thought' back to him.  
In time, Merlin reassured.  
***  
  
Harry didn't fidget in his seat as he watched Dumbledore carefully. He'd just finished telling the story of the Dursley's and the man who'd saved him. Dumbledore's face, however, didn't show anything that could reassure Harry's worries. Harry turned slightly to the right and studied Professor McGonagall. She had her hands clasped in front of her, head bowed, her face unreadable as well.  
"So..." Harry prompted. Dumbledore stood from his chair and peered down at Harry, his eyes sad.  
"I should have expected..." Dumbledore trailed off. He turned away from Harry and moved toward the large window behind his desk. He stood there, looking out, seeming to forget Harry's presence.  
"Do not worry about it right now, Harry." Professor McGonagall said suddenly, her eyes meeting his.  
"But-" Harry started.   
Professor McGonagall raised her hand, silencing him. "Your friends are in the Gryffindor Tower, I'm sure they'd be overjoyed to see you." she said.   
Harry sat there a moment, mouth open still from being interrupted. He closed it with a snap and left the room quickly.  
As he made his way to the tower, he paused and looked back, wondering about the pair in the Great Hall. He stopped himself from going to investigate, he needed to talk to Hermione and Ron.  
  
***  
  
Kori flexed her fingers and glanced back upwards. Merlin had flown through the open windows in the Hall, leaving the two rather quickly. She glanced over at her friend, who's head was tilted upwards slightly, her gaze locked on the ceiling. Kori tilted her head back, and grinned at the sight of the enchanted ceiling.  
"I remember one of these in the astronomy room." Kori mused, her grin fading a bit as she thought of her old school. "That was back at home."  
"Do not dwell on the past." Diana said. Kori looked at her, a annoyed frown crossing her face. Diana didn't notice, her head was turned toward the door of the Great Hall.  
Just as Kori looked, the doors opened. The woman who had greeted them in the entrance entered, a very tall, old man beside her. Despite his age, he looked very healthy, his silver hair and beard nearly brushed the floor as he strode toward them. He wore half moon spectacles, intelligent blue eyes studying them from behind them.  
"Albus." Diana greeted, stepping foreward, her cowl falling to her shoulders.   
"Diana Déessedestirée," Albus smiled, she hugged him at those words. "it has been a long time."  
"Ja." Diana agreed, she looked back at Kori. "She is my apprentice, who will be here for a time. Kori."  
Kori's eyes widened slightly as being described as an apprentice. But then, logically, she was being taught Diana's magics, she just never thought of it as an apprenticeship.  
"Hello." Kori said, offering her hand. Albus took it, and instead of shaking it as she had planned, kissed her knuckles quickly.  
"A pleasure." he smiled, blue eyes twinkling. His eyes grew serious as he turned them back to Diana.  
"So you have heard." He said.  
"It is why I came." Diana said, she tilted her head to the side and added, "and for other reasons."  
He didn't question the other reasons, instead he looked them pair over carefully.  
"You had a long journey." He said. Diana nodded.   
"I do not need to stay, just Kori. The others will be arriving soon." Diana said.  
"Nonsense, you are welcome. You can get your rest in your old tower." Albus waved his hand. Diana looked as though she were to refuse, but didn't say anything.   
"Thank you then, my friend," Diana said finally. Her small hand patted his before she slipped the cowl back over her face. Kori only managed a small smile to the man and followed quickly after Diana's form.  
"Darien's daughter." Minerva said, her voice had the tone of awe and sadness.  
"She's here," Dumbledore chuckled. "She will help."  
  
"Harry!" Harry heard Ron's voice call as he approached the portrait. Harry turned to see Ron and Hermione hurrying up from behind him.  
"What are you doing here? The others aren't suppose to be here until at least an hour." Hermione asked after she hugged him.  
"I'll tell you about once we get inside," Harry said motioning back to the portrait. "Is anyone else here?"  
"No, Hermione and I were the only ones until, well, you showed up." Ron said, then to the Fat Lady, "Tinderbox."  
As Harry stepped into the Gryffindor common room, a sense of familiartily swept over him. He hadn't realized how much he loved this place. The sound of ruffling wings caught his attention. Hedwig and a blue gray hawk sat on one of the tables in front of the fireplace.  
"Is that yours Hermione?" Ron asked, spotting the birds on the table.  
"Oooh!" Hermione cried rushing toward them. Hedwig stepped back a few paces, glaring at Hermione, but the hawk just watched her, not at all unnerved. Harry followed them, his eyes not on the hawk, but at Hedwig.   
Hedwig stuck out her leg as he approached, but he ignored it and ran his hand slowly across her left wing. She flinched and hooted softly in annoyance as he did so. Harry sucked in a quick breath and then extended Hedwig's wing, examining it. A shallow cut ran diagonally along her wing. Normally it wouldn't have done much harm, but she had been flying while it was injured, and dried blood coated her feathers.  
"What is it?" Hermione asked, looking up from the hawk.  
"Hedwig...her wing." Harry muttered as he let her draw her wing back to her body. Ron and Hermione moved quickly, studying her wound with sympathetic looks.  
"Madame Pomfery maybe?" Ron suggested.   
"I don't know if she can heal animals," Harry said doubtfuly, "but its worth a try."  
Forgetting the hawk, they made their way back out the portrait. The hawk gliding silently above them. 


End file.
